The Kanto Region's Where it All Began!
by CuriousGiratina
Summary: I'm writing a Fic about a girl named Emma who gets her first Pokémon from Professor Oak, then goes on a journey throughout the Kanto region. She grew up along with Ash and Gary, and now stands alongside them as a Pokémon Trainer!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Where it all began

I swatted at the small bird flitting around my head, moving deeper under the covers.

"Oh, Pidgey, 5 more minutes!" I pleaded, groaning.

But then I sat bolt upright, accidentally knocking the poor Pidgey back down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"EMMA! Get DOWN here, before I send Nidoking to get you up!" my mother yelled, obviously upset that I'd practically knocked out her Pidgey.

Before she could finish, I was dressed and running to the kitchen. I was very excited, and for a good reason, too.

"Finally! That took forever, Emma! Now, before you leave –" 

"Sorrymomgottagobye!" I said, not even looking at her.

Today was the day I would begin my journey. Today was the day I would receive my first Pokémon! I ran to Professor Oak's lab. I already knew exactly which Pokémon I would choose, and I'd come early like the Professor said I could if I wanted to.

"Aha! There you are, Emma! Bright and early, as I expected!"

Now, I know you're thinking, "But your mom said you took forever to get up! How are you _early?_" My mother's perspective on "early" is different than most people's. To her, early is 4:30 AM. Right now, it was about 6:00 AM. So yeah, I was early.

"You even got here before my grandson Gary. Goodness, Ash isn't even here yet! And he seemed to be almost as excited as you, if not more!" 

"Ha! Nobody is more excited than I am! I already know which Pokémon I'd like! I've been thinking about it for months!" I replied eagerly.

"Really? Well then, which one would you like? As you know, I have Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle."

"Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur is the best!" I cried happily. I _really_ wanted a Bulbasaur. It's strong, has cool moves like Vine Whip, and it's really cute! When it becomes a Venusaur, it's one of the strongest Pokémon out there! Also, it's a Grass/Poison combination, which I think it really cool!

"Haha! Bulbasaur it is, then! Here you go!" Professor Oak handed me a Pokéball. I pressed the button, and red energy shot out, taking the form of a Bulbasaur!

"Bulba-SAUR!" He said happily, smiling and jumping up on me.

I picked him up, laughing, "Oh, you're so cute, Bulbasaur! I can't wait to start my adventure with you! We'll catch tons of Pokémon!"

"Saur!" He agreed.

"It looks like you two are getting along well already! As you know, Emma, I'm also going to supply you with a Pokédex and your Trainer Card. Cherish them both, as they are very important to you and your journey." Professor Oak handed me the items.

"Good luck!" he said.

"Thank you! I'll be sure to update you as often as I can!" I replied, waving as I walked out the door.

As I turned to leave, Gary Oak walked in. Or, should I say, barreled through the doorway, and almost knocked Bulbasaur and I all the way to Saffron City.

"Gary Oak is here! And I'm ready for my Pokémon, Grandpa!" Gary said, with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Well look what we have here. It's Emma. And by the looks of it, you chose a weak little BULBASAUR as your companion! What a lame choice." 

He gave me a look that started a fire inside me, making me want to rip him apart. Even though he's a big jerk to me, it's a well-known fact that he's had a crush on me since Kindergarten. Everybody would laugh as he chased me around the playground trying to kiss me. Did I enjoy it? Not so much. And I still felt the same way. For all I cared, Gary could be marooned on the Seafoam Islands, and I would carry on like nothing happened.

"Since fire is strong against grass, I'll be taking Charmander!" He declared, taking the Pokéball from the Professor.

"Ok. Here's your Pokédex and Trainer Card, Gary. Don't lose them!"

"I won't!" Gary said. "Hey, Emma! Let's have a battle! I'll show you how much cooler Charmander is than Bulbasaur!"

"Ugh, whatever. But just because you have a type advantage doesn't mean you'll win this battle!" I replied, staring angrily into his eyes.

From the looks of it, my new Bulbasaur wanted to pummel Gary as much as I did. That only made me more confident that we would win!

"Go, Bulbasaur!"

"Charmander, I choose you!" 

And the battle began.

"Bulbasaur, use Growl!" 

"Charmander, Scratch!" 

After I used Growl for a few turns, Charmander's Scratch attacks were barely doing any damage.

"Ok, Bulbasaur! Tackle that Charmander!"

Bulbasaur jumped at the Charmander ferociously, catching it off guard. Dang, Bulbasaur was fast! I watched as it smashed into Charmander and knocked it into the wall. However strong Bulbasaur's attack was, Charmander had withstood it. Gary looked startled, though, which was good.

"Bulbasaur, get him one more time! That should do the trick!" I commanded.

Bulbasaur threw itself at the poor Charmander, who was cowering in fear of the grass type, which didn't make any sense. Then Bulbasaur collided with Charmander, and the match was over. Pidgeys were circling Charmander's head, as Gary grimaced and said,

"Charmander, return! Good job out there. Bulbasaur's tougher than I thought."

"So, Gary. Are you sure that Bulbasaur is weak?" I smirked.

"We'll get you later, Emma. I'm taking Charmander outside to train."

Gary walked out the door without another word.

"Here, let me take a look at Bulbasaur."

The Professor said. He placed his Pokéball in a machine, and with a few beeps, a short melody played, and the Professor took out the Pokéball, handing it to me.

"Bulbasaur should be better now. The battle did some damage to him."

"Thanks, Professor!"

Then, another kid walked in. Hoping it was Ash, I turned, as I wanted to battle against him. But it was Cameron, my quiet neighbor.

"Hey there, Cameron!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh, um, hi." He replied, obviously nervous about what was going on. "I came for my Pokémon, Professor. Do you have any Squirtles left?" 

"As a matter of fact, it's the only one left! Here you go!" The Professor handed him his Pokéball, Trainer Card, and Pokédex. "Don't lose these! They're essential to your journey! You'd be at a loss without them." 

"Thanks, Professor." And with that, Cameron hurried out the door.

"Ok, well, I'll be going now, I guess. Bye, Professor!" I waved as I walked out the door.

"Goodbye, Emma! And good luck!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Viridian Forest

As I walked out and away from the Pokémon Lab, I saw Ash rushing inside… still in his pajamas. Classic Ash. He's a nice kid, but he's always forgetful, and he's not exactly the brightest bulb in the box. Today was probably the worst day to be late, though, since there's no more Pokémon… I wonder what Professor Oak will give him? I smiled to myself and walked towards the Viridian Forest.

Just as I entered the cover of the green foliage, somebody stopped me. To my surprise, it was Cameron!

"Oh, hi Cameron! What's up?" I asked, smiling.

"I was wondering if we could maybe… you know… battle?" He asked, staring at the ground.

"Of course! I'd love to!" with that, he perked up and smiled as well.

"Alright, then! Squirtle, go!" he withdrew Squirtle. The Squirtle looked ready to battle! It had a determined expression on its face, and grinned admiringly up to its trainer.

"Ok, Bulbasaur! Let's do this!" Bulbasaur, who had been walking beside me, leapt to in front of me to battle the Charmander. Luckily, he'd learned Leech Seed from his battle with Gary's Charmander.

"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" The bulb on his back began to glow at the tip, and vines shot out, engulfing the poor, helpless Squirtle. Cameron looked distressed.

"Um, Squirtle! Try to get out of it and use Tail Whip!" Cameron shouted.

But the poor Squirtle had taken enough damage. Along with that, it had a type disadvantage to my Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, release Squirtle!" I told it. The vines retreated into Bulbasaur's back, and Squirtle dropped to the ground.

"Oh, no, Squirtle! What did I get you into? I'm so sorry!" Cameron looked ready to cry.

"Here, Cameron, let me help. My mother gave me a few of these when I came to visit her." I handed him a Potion, which he sprayed on his Squirtle. Squirtle opened his eyes, sitting up.

"Oh, Squirtle! You're okay!" Cameron picked up the Squirtle and hugged him, happy that his partner was okay. Then he turned to me with a serious-looking expression.

"Emma? Do you think Squirtle and I could travel with you through the forest? After Squirtle's defeat, and all the bug types I know are out here, I don't feel safe being out here alone." 

"Sure!" I said. "That's a great idea! We're stronger together, so we can fight off any Pokémon that become bothersome."

Cameron smiled.

"Here, have this. I accidentally took two." He said, handing me a map. I opened it, to see all of Kanto spread across it. It was very detailed, and I could almost pinpoint our exact location in the forest!

"Wow, thanks! This will definitely come in handy!" I said.

"You're welcome! Now, let's get going… I don't feel like getting stuck out here at night." Cameron said.

"Me neither. I want to get out as soon as possible."

I was glad that Cameron seemed more open now. He'd always been a shy, quiet person. Heck, he lived next door to me and I rarely saw him! Now that we'd actually spoken, I was glad. From the way he'd acted today, I thought he was a very nice person, and would be a good friend along the journey.

Cameron, I, and our Pokemon traveled through the forest for a while. Eventually, it started to get dark. I noticed Cameron began to get a little nervous. He was flitting his eyes from side to side, and he seemed to be sweating a little. He would jump at the slightest noise.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. My face was a mix of concern and amusement. Cameron quickly turned to face me, saying, "Oh, yeah, great. Just, um… I'm a little worried… what if we don't make it to Viridian City in time?"

"We'll be fine, Cameron! Don't worry! We're so close to the city. And on the off chance we don't make it, I have a fold-up tent and an extra sleeping bag."

He seemed more reassured at that.

"Ok, well… let's hurry." With that, he turned away from me and quickened his pace.

Of course, with our luck, we ended up stranded in the forest overnight.

The dark forest.

The creepy forest.

The cold forest.

The forest that's probably full of scary things no human should witness.

You get the point.

Anyways, Cameron was in full freak-out mode. Like earlier, his eyes were darting this way and that, he was trembling, etc. I was worried about him.

"Hey, how about we settle down somewhere for the night?" I suggested.

"Sure, let's do that!" Cameron replied, sounding relieved and giving me a grateful look. I was pretty sure he hadn't asked himself because he didn't want to seem "unmanly", but I went along with it anyways.

I opened my bag and took out the fold-up tent, spreading it out on the ground before me.

"Any idea how this works?" I asked, one eyebrow higher than the other.

"Uh… maybe. Let me look at the instructions." He said, reaching for them. I nudged them into his grasp, and he opened them, furrowing his eyebrows. He glanced at the pile that made up the tent, then back at the book. Tent, book, tent, book. He stood up and walked to the tent, picking up an edge of the fabric and a long, skinny metal pole. Cameron threaded the stick through an almost invisible slot, easing it into the work. He did this with stick after stick, and before I knew it, the tent was standing before me. I looked at Cameron, surprised.

"Wow! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I just looked at the instructions and did what they said to do." He replied, blushing and staring at the ground.

"Good job! It would have taken me _hours_ to set it up without you!" I said. "I'll get out the sleeping bags. Then we can rest." 

"Ok." Cameron replied, setting down his backpack. He retrieved his Pokeball and released Squirtle. "Hey there, buddy. How are you doing?" 

I smiled and released Bulbasaur.

"Hey there!" I exclaimed, patting him on the head.

"Bulba!"

"Hmm…" I thought, "Hey, do you mind if I call you Spritz?" I asked.

"Saur!" The newly named Spritz grinned at me, in what I assume was agreement.

"Why don't you go speak with Cameron's Squirtle? I think you two will be good friends!" I told him, smiling.

"Saur." And with that, Spritz walked over to Squirtle. Cameron seemed a little surprised, but he relaxed and watched as the two Pokemon interacted with each other.

I finished setting up the sleeping bags in the tent. I figured the Pokemon would have to stay in their Pokeballs, since the sleeping bags barely fit in the tent. Now that that was over with, I'd have to get working on food, since I knew Cameron wasn't exactly prepared.

"Hey, Cameron? I finished with the sleeping bags. I'm going to find something to eat in my bag." I said.

"Okay!" He replied.

I rummaged around, managing to find some beef jerky. It was Teriyaki flavored, my favorite!

Cameron came up behind me. "What did you find?"

"Jerky. Want some?"

"Oh, yes please! I love that stuff!" He smiled, and I handed him a few strips.

"I like it too. It's a good snack. I hope it's also a good substitute for dinner as well."

"I fink ith ish!" Cameron said through a full mouth.

"Haha! Awesome!" I bit into a piece, and in about 10 seconds, we'd finished it all. "I hope we make it to Viridian City soon. We don't have any more food!"

"Well, like you said, we'll probably get there soon. Then we can have breakfasat in town!"

"Sounds good!"

After our "dinner", we went to our respective sleeping bags and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
